Harry Potter - The Queen's Champion
by McWhite
Summary: Harry Potter vanished from the face of the earth shortly before he should have arrived for his first year in Hogwarts. Now, nearly nine years later, Hogwarts houses not only students but also many refugees from the war with Voldemort. When Harry Potter returns to Britain in this situation, what will happen? And where was he those nine years? And who will he bring with him? (AU)


_I do not own any part of the world of Harry Potter, but isn't it nice of J.K. Rowling to let us play around in it?_

* * *

 **Harry Potter – The Queen's Champion**

The situation was dire. Well, dire didn't really describe it. And to Albus Dumbledore it was neither unexpected nor new. Indeed, he had known that sooner or later there would be huge problems, the very night when Harry Potter had not shown up in Hogwarts. Albus couldn't explain it. Hagrid had seen him and taken him shopping not barely a month earlier, but the lad just hadn't been on the train. It took him a while to calm Hagrid down, and when he finally made it to the Dursley residence, he had to learn that Harry had been gone for a week.

The Dursleys were surprised – not, however, as Albus noted, worried – that Harry said he had to go to school early, but his headmaster didn't know about it. Maybe putting Harry with the Dursleys had been a bad idea.

At first, Albus had thought another school had taken Harry in and it was an irate headmaster of Hogwarts who called many of his colleagues to find out who it was. But to no avail. No matter how hard he looked or what new ideas he came up with every summer, he was never able to find the boy. And then, three years ago, Voldemort had come back. Harry would have been sixteen. To be honest, Albus had expected the return of the Dark Lord earlier and assumed that Voldemort, too, had been searching for Harry. And had not found him, or else he would have paraded his Harry's dead body up and down diagon ally.

The war broke out fast, with Harry gone Voldemort seemed to think himself invincible, and he was right to a point. Hogwarts went into lockdown mode and basically became home to all those that had to flee the rest of Great Britain. Hermione Granger, an exceptionally bright and powerful Muggle born student, had managed to adjust the wards so that the families of Muggle born students could come to Hogwarts as well. In only a year, several villages were built on the castle grounds. Albus was rather proud on his students' and colleagues' inventiveness. Hogwarts had more or less become its own independent magical country. Apart from food. For that many people, food had to be found elsewhere. And there began his current problem.

Food raids in the Death Eater controlled part of Great Britain had proven time and time again an adequate and relatively risk free way of getting the additional food the population of Hogwarts needed. This time however, the raid party had encountered a problem. Someone had betrayed them, and when they arrived at the target location, elite Death Eaters had already been waiting for them. Three of the eight didn't make it back alive, amongst them his old friend Alastor Moody, who took a killing curse for Amelia Bones, who herself still had to be brought to the hospital wing.

While Albus was sad for the loss of his friend, his real problem right now was that he had no idea who the traitor was. Ron Weasley on the other hand seemed to have no such trouble.

"It was you, Davis, wasn't it?" he accused Tracey Davis.

"How do you work that out?" Daphne Greengrass defended her friend.

"She is the one who always antagonises the Muggle borns here, so it must be her."

"Good piece of logic," Miss Greengrass scoffed, "her family died trying to save one of them. She just isn't over it. That doesn't mean she would betray us all."

This is how it started. They still stood in front of the castle, where they had awaited the raid party. Albus knew if he did nothing, wands would be drawn and it would end with Miss Davis and possibly Miss Greengrass having to leave. It's not that he didn't see the logic behind Miss Greengrass words. Not to mention that Miss Davis blood status as a half blood made it very unlikely that she would go to Voldemort. But, Albus needed harmony for their little kingdom not to self destruct, and for that sacrifices needed to be considered. He would save Miss Greengrass, but he assumed Miss Davis had to go.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron Weasley had drawn and disarmed Miss Davis, who fell onto the floor a foot or so backwards due to the power behind the spell.

"What are you doing, Weasley?"

"She has to go."

Miss Greengrass turned to him. "Professor, do something about this." She demanded.

"Miss Greengrass, Mr Weasley brings up some good points."

"You cannot be serious."

"I'm afraid so. For the good of all of us here, Miss Davis will have to leave." There were only a couple and then mostly silent protests, while most people just looked on and trusted in his decision. Sometimes, being the unquestioned leader of the light had its advantages.

Ron Weasley had a triumphant smile on his face. He and Miss Davis had had more than one clash lately. He aimed his wand at her once more. "Get up, traitor."

Suddenly there was a whistling sound and then a scream from Mr Weasley as he dropped his wand. Albus wondered what happened for a second, until he saw a large looking arrow sticking out of Mr Weasley's hand. There where gasps and fearful whispers in the crowd now.

Albus looked around and finally found the source of the arrow. Looking down onto the pathway up to the castle, he could see two hooded figures in relatively tight leather armour. One of them, clearly female, was in the process of putting a bow back over her shoulder. The two figures made their way up to the people of Hogwarts, who looked at them cautiously, some drawing their wands straight out, others, while not being openly hostile, still readying for combat. Those that couldn't defend themselves were shepherded into the castle.

Miss Granger had seen to Mr Weasley's hand, who now once more had his wand, this time pointed onto the two approaching figures. If the two where unsettled by the wands pointed at them, they did a good job of hiding it. They walked up the path with pose and strength.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mr Weasley shouted to them irately.

Albus shook his head. "Mr Weasley, please reign in your ire for now. We hardly are in danger from two people."

"But they shot at me."

"I am aware of that, however, we don't know who they are. They saw you pointing a wand at a defenceless person. Possibly they just misunderstood the situation."

"You think so, headmaster?"

"I don't know, but I would like to find out."

Reluctantly, as it seemed, Mr Weasley let his wand sink a little while watching the two figures draw closer.

Finally, when there were only five metres between Albus and them, they stopped. The woman started speaking with a lovely, melodic voice. "Greetings Albus, of House Dumbledore, and inhabitants of Hogwarts Castle. We come in peace. Though we are slightly disturbed that we find infighting going on here."

"Welcome, guests." Albus answered the very formal address. "Please do not judge us by the situation you just walked into. If you wish, I can explain how it came to that displace a bit later. For now it seems you have me at a disadvantage. May I possibly ask your names?"

The woman pulled back her hood and more than one person in the crowd gasped. She was young, possibly around eighteen to twenty years, with full mahogany coloured hair. Drawing Albus' attention, however, were her slightly pointed ears. But before Albus could ponder this more, the woman started talking again.

"Of course you may." She said. "I am Diana, of House Astari, Princess of the Court of Stars and the Lady High General of Her Majesty's Armies. I am here with His Grace the Duke of Elfton, Lord Protector of the Court and Her Majesty's Personal Champion, the Lord Harry of the Houses Potter and Starshore."

At that, the man pulled back his hood and there were more gasps in the crowd, including Albus' own. In front of him stood a young James Potter on the height of his power. Only the eyes, they were Lilly's. Again, only little time was given for thoughts, as now Harry started speaking.

"Greetings, people of Hogwarts."

* * *

Harry looked around. So this would have been where he would have spent most of his youth, had the Elves not collected him. It seemed slightly underwhelming to him, though he mused that after having lived in Elfton and Feyhaven, many awesome things might seem slightly underwhelming.

He looked around and saw most people looking back at him as if he were a ghost. Not appreciating that, he instead made I contact with his fiancée. Diana smiled back to him and then her eyes moved to where Harry knew the girl that the red head with the hot temper had threatened was still on the ground. Harry of course knew who the girl was. Tracey, of House Davis. Well respected by the Goblins and one of the reason they were in Hogwarts at the first place. Harry walked up to her and held out his hand. She looked to him unsurely for a moment, and then took his hand and he helped her up.

He then turned back to Albus Dumbledore. "You said you would explain the situation we found ourselves stumbling into."

The man seemed surprised, but Harry had to give him credit for how fast he managed to pull himself together. "Harry, where have you been all those years?" Well, or maybe he didn't have to give him credit for anything.

"First, that would be 'Your Grace', and while I am happy to waive such privileges, I don't think we know each other enough to be on a first name bases, don't you agree?"

The man once more seemed startled, but this time, indeed, he got it together.

"Of course, please apologise my forwardness. It is hard, when I have last known you as a young babe."

"I understand sir, and please believe me when I say that no harm is done." Harry answered. No need to cause the old man to have a heart attack or something. "Now, as to your question, I thought it would be quite obvious that I was in Elfton and some of the neighbouring places, seeing that I am, after all, the Duke of Elfton."

"But where is that, I have looked for you for a long time."

"Oh, well that wouldn't have worked. You see, Elfton is hidden behind strong wards, sir. Now back to my question if we may, why was this person over there" Harry nodded to the read head, "threatening Miss Davis here."

"Well we just had found out about a betrayal that cost three of ours their life and possibly means a shortage of food around here. Of course, we need to find the traitor as soon as possible and Miss Davis here has been acting very suspicious lately."

A girl who had stood close to Miss Davis didn't seem to want to just let that go. "She was snarky with Muggle borns because her parents and her older brother died trying to save one. Seriously, some understanding would be nice."

Harry looked at the blonde girl. She would probably be considered very pretty by men who would not soon be married to a Princess of the Court of Stars. "And you are?"

"I'm sorry, Daphne Greengrass."

The name rang a bell. Another one of those Houses that the Goblins respected. He nodded to her "It is nice to make your acquaintance, Daphne, of House Greengrass."

Before Harry could, Diana picked up the previous line of conversation. "Anyway, Professor Dumbledore, we are not here to discuss the internal politics of your people. Though might I say that the idea that one of those you call a half blood would betray this group to Tom Riddle seems particularly stupid."

Harry grinned inwardly. Yep, Diana was pissed.

Harry looked over the crowd once more and found who he was looking for. He went over to the man with greying hair, standing beside a considerably younger woman with spiky pink hair. "Are you Remus John of House Lupin and Nymphadora of the House Lupin and Tonks?"

To Harry's surprise, the man burst out in laughter while the woman seemed unhappy. Harry quickly paddled back. "I am sorry if I mistook you for someone you aren't you just matched the photos I saw."

"No, no." The man managed to reign in his laughter. "You must understand, my wife is not a fan of her given name. We are indeed the ones you are asking for," the man looked at him carefully before obviously deciding to take the safe road, "your Grace."

"Please, I have learned about you. There are some issues between us that I would like to resolve, but feel free to call me Harry, Mr Lupin, Mrs Lupin."

"Then you have to call me Remus, Harry. And my wife likes to just be called Tonks."

"Very well, though I must say I wonder how you could not like such a beautiful Elvin name."

"Elvin?" the woman called Tonks perked up.

"Yes, it is one of the more common names in our culture. Most of our people would agree that it is a very beautiful name." Harry turned around at the sound of Diana's voice.

"Remus, I know you once were an honourable uncle to me, a long time ago. I believe of all here, you have the right to be properly introduced. Diana, this is Remus Lupin, a very good and loyal friend of my parents'. Remus, this is my fiancée Diana Astari."

* * *

Remus Lupin was floored. He himself had spent considerable time in the last seventeen years, and then even more in the last nine, looking for the lost Harry Potter, with much the same result as Dumbledore had. But now, his lost nephew was standing in front of him, looking good, strong and healthy and obviously engaged to the beautiful woman he had arrived with. A princess, if one can believe the introductions made before.

"Miss Asta…, umm… I mean Princess… your Highness?..." Remus stammered around a bit until he heard the person he was trying to address giggle.

"Do not worry, I'm nearly as bad with such titles as you are, Mr Lupin. For now, Lady Astari will be perfectly fine, and later I hope it will just be Diana?"

Remus was relieved that he had obviously not made a bad impression. "It would be an honour. Lady Astari, may I introduce to you my wife, Mrs Lupin?"

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs Lupin."

"Pleasure, Lady Astari." Tonks gave back.

Remus then turned back to Harry. "Harry, not that I'm complaining, but was there a specific reason you were looking for me before?"

"Yes, we, that is Diana and I and of course our friends and family back home, wanted to offer you and your family to come live there with us."

Remus didn't follow that. "I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"We obviously know about the dire state of civil war you are in. I would like to know that you and your family are in safety."

At that point, Albus of course had to but in. "Harry, you cannot seriously think about just leaving us again now that I've finally found you."

Harry turned away from Remus, but the annoyance had been clear on his face. "Again with the given name, Professor Dumbledore. May I remind you that I am a dignitary of a foreign government? There have been wars fought in the past over lesser insults than this. Now about your question. For one, you haven't 'found' me, I came here. Then, I never said I would be 'just leaving again'. And finally, after what I witnessed here when we arrived, I think I should be 'thinking' about it."

That shut the Professor up nicely. Not that Remus had a general problem with Albus, just that he interrupted his reunion with Harry was irritating to him. Harry then turned back to the girl, Tracey Davis, and said. "The offer to live with us extends to you as well, Miss Davis. The Goblins thought very highly of your family and asked us to protect you. Originally, I wanted to make the offer when I leave here, but after before I would very much understand if you would like to leave immediately."

Then Harry turned back to Remus. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry. But Harry, this place where you live, is it safe for someone like me?"

"You mean a werewolf? Yes, you won't have anything to fear."

Remus was somewhat relieved that Harry obviously knew already. There was one more thing bothering him though. "Harry, can I ask you what those issues between us were, that you want to resolve?"

Harry's eyes became a bit harder and Remus noticed how woman at his side lovingly took his hand in hers. "That's easy. I wonder how in the first eleven years of my life the last remaining friend of my parents' never came to look for me?"

Remus had feared it would be that. "I… after your parents' death I was sick with grief Harry. I… well being a werewolf didn't afford me too many friends. Once I got out of that a year or so later, I did start looking for you. But I never found you. Albus told me you were safe, but never where exactly you are. I'm sorry."

Harry's eyes grew warmer again and a smile formed on his lips. "I had hoped that would be your answer." Then he held out his hand and Remus took it happily. He was surprised though when Harry pulled him into a hug instead of just shaking hands. After a moment of shock, he returned that as well.

There was a cough and Remus rolled his eyes and let go of Harry, who turned around. "Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Please apologise, your Grace," well, at least he learned, Remus thought. "I was wondering what your plans were. Your last information suggested that you intended staying here?"

"Yes, that is, if you can find space for me in the castle I would like to live here for a few months while I try to get to know my parent's world."

"Will your fiancée be staying with you?"

"No, the Princess, sadly, is a busy woman and cannot afford to take this much time out of her duties. She might visit once or twice during the time, but I am sure the quarters you afford me will be able to hold a guest."

Albus looked slightly peeved basically being told what to do in his own castle, but nodded nonetheless. "I shall get on it immediately." With that, Albus went to the other teachers to discuss, Remus assumed, where to best place Harry.

Harry, meanwhile, turned back to Miss Davis. "If you wish, you can accompany the Princess back to our home, Miss Davis. Or, now that we managed to clear up that confusion, I'm certain no one will object to you remaining here?" Harry looked around the crowd.

Before Ron Weasley could open his mouth, Albus, who had obviously listened with one ear, made sure that the situation didn't grow even more problematic. "Of course not, please accept all our apologies for that misunderstanding, Miss Davis."

The young woman in question smiled, and answered: "Thanks, I think I shall remain here for a while." Then she addressed the couple directly. "However, I appreciate your offer very much, your Highness, your Grace."

The Princess replied "It is an offer for you to consider at a later time, if you wish."

"I would be honoured, your Highness."

"Good then. I must be off. You know, places to be, things to do. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Lupin, Miss Davis." Then she took Harry away from the crowd and the two spoke silently for a minute. Then they shared a kiss that had more than a few young women sighing while watching. Finally, they parted and the Princess vanished on the spot.

* * *

Over the next months, Albus tried everything he could think of to get Harry to fight on their side of the war, but Harry steadfastly refused him. Many people close to Albus started to resent Harry for his stance, however, as his people were the ones responsible for bringing sufficient food into the castle, no one dared to say something.

Harry in the meantime found quite a few friends. Of course, first of all the Lupins and Tracey Davis, but also Miss Davis friend Miss Greengrass, Susan Bones, Wayne Hopkins and even some of the older Weasley sons.

Many people started to be interested in Elves, or more specifically High Elves, having never heard of them before. Albus himself being one of them he tried to search for more information in rare books, only to find that old fairytales were the best he could do. One book that was over 1500 years old mentioned some rumours, but nothing that would have satisfied Albus' inquisitive mind. He considered asking Harry directly, but he was unsure how to approach the young man and therefore left it for now.

Albus had at first been afraid of conflict, as more than one young woman seemed to be interested in Harry in another way. Albus couldn't say that he was enthused about the choice of Harry's fiancée, as he wanted Harry to stay in their world, even after the war, but he was unsure how the young man would react to other women approaching him. To Albus' relieve, Harry was dismissive, but cordial. That was until two weeks or so into his stay, as some of the women didn't seem to get the message and he had to be a little more forceful. To Albus dismay, Molly Weasley did not appreciate her daughter being told no in slightly rude words.

"Who do you think you are, boy, talking to my daughter this way. She is quite right to go after you. After all, it is not to late for you, what would you want with a hussy like that woman, who is not even partly human."

The temperature in the great hall quickly dropped below zero. Quite literally, as ice started to climb up the walls. Albus was amazed at the show of power, the first time Harry showed some actual magic. Whatever he was taught by the Elves, it definitely was impressive. Harry's voice, if possible, was even colder than the actual temperature. "I have no idea who you are, woman, but if you say one more word against the Princess of the Court of Stars, in my role as Lord Protector, I will have to challenge you to an honour duel."

Luckily, Albus managed to silence Molly before she could say more.

"I am very sorry, your Grace, I promise people here mean no disrespect to your future wife." Albus quickly answered and Harry seemed to calm down.

If that situation or show of power hadn't worked to discourage further romantic approaches already, then the first longer visit of Diana Astari, after about a month of Harry's stay, managed to do that. Albus was not a cold man and while he had had doubts about Harry's engagement, he could never begrudge the young man the obvious happiness he had with the Elvin woman. Only an idiot could have observed the couple for more than half an hour and still think another woman would have any kind of chance with Harry. Not only that, but the Princess seemed to be seamlessly integrated in Harry's group of Hogwarts friends.

After that visit many people seemed for some reason less afraid to approach Harry. Miss Granger, while staying loyal to her boyfriend and to Albus, at least respected him for the skill and knowledge he had about magic. She had tried to ask him about Elves, but Harry hadn't been forthcoming, saying that this information has been hidden from humans for a long time and there was a reason it was that way. Miss Granger seemed unhappy, but told Albus that she understood the need for secrecy.

Harry made a few more friends later, during his time in Hogwarts and in the end, Miss Granger was enthused at becoming one of them. However, no matter how much Albus tried, he could not get a close relationship with him. Finally, he just gave up, accepting that his past mistakes would not let their relationship progress beyond the point where it now was, which was fellow leaders who respected each other, but at the same time were weary of the other's plans.

Finally, the Lady Astari came to take Harry away after around five months and Harry rose to address the population of Hogwarts.

"Witches and Wizards of Hogwarts, first, I have to thank you for your hospitality. I had a very nice few months getting to know the world of my parents. I found new friends here and those of them who wish to come and live with us, as I offered them, will have to make their decision soon.

However, there are some things that I didn't tell you. The Court of Stars provided you with food, not only because I was here, but also to keep you from leaving this place. It was, some might say, a plot, to stop you from finding out what happened outside this little bubble of peace. I am sorry for the deception, but it is better this way, and in fact it was the only way. I was also here to see whether this world is worth risking our lives to save. While some things disappointed me, the friends I found made this decision at leas easy. So I can now tell you all this without giving you false hope.

Diana and her soldiers worked together with the Goblins in the past five months to find and destroy the artefacts that tie Tom Riddle to this plane of being. He is now, once more, mortal and we plan to end him before we leave this country.

Use this chance, Witches and Wizards of Britain, as next time it is improbable that we come to your aid again. Reforms have to be made, equality has to be reached for Muggle borns, for Half bloods, for Centaurs, Goblins, Veela, Werewolves and other such currently disadvantages beings. If not, the next dark lord is already around the corner.

Farewell, Witches and Wizards of Great Britain and I leave you with this promise. In three days, when the sun rises, you will be able to leave your enclave without the fearing Tom Riddle or his Death Eaters."

That were the final words Harry said to them. He then said good bye to many of his friends, as in the end only the Lupins and Miss Davis had indeed decided to accompany him. And then he left. It was the last time any of them had seen Harry Potter. Well, Albus believed some of his friends had later seen him again, but he had no specific proof for that.

* * *

Three days later, following Harry's promise, Albus sent a recon party outside the Hogwarts wards armed with a few doses of Veritaserum, in case they found somebody to use it on. Everyone got nervous as the party didn't arrive back after hours, but when they finally came back in the evening, the smiles on their faces was all that people needed to know they were finally free.

The group had been at key locations. Malfoy Manor had been burned to the ground, but still body's of high ranking Death Eaters could be found there. In the Ministry, they found some lower ranking Death Eaters kept behind immensely strong wards in holding cells. They had been given Veritaserum and had reaffirmed that Lord Voldemort was no more. He and his whole organisation, as it seemed, had been taken out by a only a handful of warriors, with Harry Potter and a woman whose description fit Lady Astari in their lead.

Slowly, people left Hogwarts and went back to their homes. After the clean up was done, a government was slowly formed again, Albus of course one of the leaders. Many discriminating laws were abolished and slowly, wizarding Britain changed for the better. For some, the change was not fast enough. Daphne Greengrass, her friend Harry's vision of equality for all clearly in mind, wished to achieve exactly that. Albus wasn't opposed, however he thought that too much change at once would be too much for many wizards and witches. The problem was that the woman was too clever a politician to not take seriously, and so Albus had to resort to some ungentlemanly measures to get rid of her. A scandal broke out around the girl and a Muggle born she was said to have refused to marry for political reasons. This of course robbed her of all political credibility when it came to equality questions. The girl retreated from politics and a few months later seemed to vanish from the country altogether. When asked, her family stated that as her life dream of being a politician had been made unliveable here, she had gone aborad, where somebody had made her an offer to become their chief politician and courtier. An offer, so the family's story went, she had found herself unable to refuse.

But even with Albus politics of manageable change, some people were still unhappy. Amelia Bones, who had taken on the mantle of Minister of Magic, while Albus had gone back to his position as Chief Warlock, was assassinated five years after Voldemort's defeat, by a group of anti-werewolf fanatics. A month later, Susan Bones, the last of the Bones Family vanished from her home in Wales over night, leaving only a massage saying "Do not worry, I am safe." for her friends. Another month after that, the aforementioned friends of Susan Bones, namely Wayne Hopkins and his wife Megan Hopkins née Jones, and Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah Longbottom vanished without trace as well.

After a hot election, Hermione Granger became the first Muggle born Minister of Magic. It was the last nail in the coffin of her relationship with Ronald Weasley, who, while becoming a relatively successful quidditch player was unable to stomach the fact that his girlfriend was more popular than him. Hermione Granger's ten years in office saw more reforms and several assassination attempts, one of which finally led to her resignation as she didn't want to endanger her and her husband Charlie Weasley-Granger's unborn child. In the following months Aurors had to answer emergency calls from the Granger residence multiple times, always the wards under attack from pureblood fanatics, until finally, one night the couple vanished. It was the same night when Bill and Fleur Weasley vanished as well. Fred and George calmed all their acquaintances, by saying that the four had left the country together in order to keep each other company and the former Minister safe.

Another of Harry's old friends, Anthony Goldstein, took over as Minister of Magic from Hermione Granger, clearly winning popular elections with the help of Minister Granger's endorsement. He was a half-blood who had married a woman of an old pure blood line, Lillith Moon and therefore didn't have to live with assassination attempts as Minister Granger had to before him.

Finally, twenty-one years after Voldemort's defeat, Albus Dumbledore retired from all his position, as he felt the end of his life near. Albus was certain that under the leadership of Minister Goldstein and the new Chief Warlock, Astoria Creevey, née Greengrass, wizarding Britain would finally manage the transition to full equality for all magical sentients. Albus himself was allowed to continue to live in the Hogwarts Headmaster suite as a tribute to his many years of public service and it was there where he spent his last year of life.

In his last days, a long hope of him had been fulfilled, when Harry came to visit him in his quarters. They talked for a while and Albus managed to apologise for his bad decisions in Harry's early life. Harry forgave him, but at the same told him that he didn't appreciate the way Albus had treated Daphne Greengrass. This pained Albus until Harry relayed to him that after many hours of conversation, Daphne had said that she forgave him as well. Chuckling, Harry mused that in a twisted way he might have to thank Albus, as Daphne was as good a chief courtier as anyone in his world had, and many were envious of him for the loyalty, devotion and skill of the woman in question. She was now even married and her name had changed to Daphne Astari, as she had married a distant cousin of his wife Diana and her sister, Queen Artemis. She was the first human to be a member of the Astari family. Albus was honestly relieved that everything had gone well for the woman in the end. Before Harry left, he had asked Albus for the elder wand, as it was too powerful an artefact to be allowed to remain in the world. Albus gave up the wand freely and Harry left, wishing him to have a fulfilling next great adventure. Albus Dumbledore slept in that night and did not wake ever again. His last thought was that even though Harry hadn't remained, it had been through his circle of friends that many of the changes in their world had happened. In the end, Harry had enacted his influence, just as Albus had hoped he would.

* * *

After five and four terms in office respectively, Anthony Goldstein and Astoria Creevy had retired today. It had been time for the next generation to take the sails into their own hands. The two of them, together with their spouses Lillith Goldstein, née Moon and Colin Creevey had a nice celebratory evening with their close friends. Colin had used the same day to step back from his position as editor-in-chief of the Daily Prophet, which he had held for nearly 35 years, a time in which the newspaper went from a laughing stock to a world wide acknowledged first class deliverer of all important news. Lillith had stepped back from her position as Runes Professor in Hogwarts and Head of Slytherin House. In her forty years of teaching she had been offered a position as Deputy Headmistress and later even Headmistress more than once, but due to her husband's power had declined such offers, citing that concentrating power in a small circle oftentimes lead to disaster.

The four of them together with their friends Fred and Alicia and George and Angelina Weasley and Katie and Fay Bell reminisced about their lives. Their children were adults and had families of their own and the one thing they all wanted is be reunited with the friends they had lost over the years. It was into this melancholic circle, in which Harry Potter appeared...

All was well.

* * *

AN: I hope if you read this far, you had enjoyed the story and had fun reading it. Have a nice day :)

AN2: Some people pointed out mistakes to me (thank you for that :-) ) and while correcting those I found some myself. They are corrected now. If any more turn up I will correct them again, but not write another note.


End file.
